


Leather

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Reviews: 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen">Sulwen</a> and her tweet about wanting a fic of Adam jacking off. Also inspired by those oh so gorgeous hands of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

Adam sat back against the headboard staring into the mirror across from him. He just got back from the club so his makeup done lightly. The last specs of glitter cling to his hair. His black shirt unbuttoned, his lace up pants partially unlaced. His hands still adorned with rings and fingerless gloves from his outing.

Going out, dancing and grinding against every pretty boy in sight never failed to arouse him. So that left him here, staring at himself in the mirror. He wasn't afraid to admit to himself that it slightly aroused him. If that made him cocky or conceited he really didn't give a fuck. He was a rockstar damn it. He could have brought any one of those boys back with him tonight, but tonight was all about him. Some would probably think he was stupid, but again he didn't give a shit.

There's just something about pleasing yourself that is very alluring. You know exactly what you want and exactly how to take yourself to that breaking point. To push yourself to the highest peak before spilling over the edge of ecstasy. Your mind is free this way. Free to wander into the darkest, forbidden places in your mind. In those fantasies you can have whoever you want, however you want.

Adam watched his hand in the mirror. Watching chipped and worn, polished nails, toy with the ends of the pant's laces. He flattened his hand, running it along the slow forming bulge in his pants. He moaned softly at the sensation, letting it slide back up to the laces again. There was something so erotic about watching your own hands move on your body. His other hand came into play as he slowly unlaced his pants completely. Again he slid a flat hand against his crotch savoring the feel of his hardening cock.

His hands moving to the top of his pants, he slowly slid them down. A soft groan escaped his lips when his cock was finally freed from the pants. He worked the pants completely off, flinging them aside. His hands back on his bare skin, nails gently raking his thighs. They continued their path upward, sliding over his stomach and up to gently tweak each nipple.

Adam whimpered softly, allowing his hand to slip slowly back down his body as he shamelessly watching it in the mirror. He reached the tip of his cock, letting his fingertips glide along the hardened shaft. The light touch making him shiver. He did that same as they trailed back up to the tip. Adam moaned softly as he watched his hand encircle it. He moved his hand achingly slow along the shaft, small moans and whimpers escaping his soft, full lips.

He let his eyes slip closed to delve into his mind. He moved through thoughts deciding which to settle on. The ginger haired boy from the club, perhaps the dark and sexy brunette. He dove deeper, indulging himself. Perhaps Taylor, or Terrence. All that was forbidden was coming through. Or maybe Tommy.

Adam let out an audible groan at the thought. If only straight little Tommy wouldn't have ever agreed to kiss him on stage. Why did he have to be so willing? Those pretty lips, that beautiful face.

Adam's grip tightened at the thought of Tommy. His hand slid up over the tip collecting the juices that started to form there. It shined on the black leather of the glove. He slid his hand back down moaning at the feel of the slick leather against his cock.

His mind wandered back to Tommy again. In his mind's eye he saw Tommy sitting in the chair across the room. He was biting his lip watching the show Adam was providing. Adam tightened his grip seeing Tommy grow bolder, getting up from the chair and coming over. His eyes pleading, his mouth begging for one touch, one taste.

Adam's head fell back as he let Tommy's name spill from his lips. He worked his hand to the top, slicking it even more. His hand moved in a somewhat circular motion, his rings gently raking the sensitive skin. He moaned louder, loving the feel of the rings and the glove. Such a unique sensation they brought.

Back in his fantasy, Tommy's mouth was on him, licking and sucking at him. Adam's breath quickened, his grip tightened. He was getting closer and closer to the brink. He stilled his hand, forcing his cock through the tight fist. In his mind he was fucking Tommy's tight ass, while Tommy was moaning and screaming for more.

Adam brought his other hand down working his balls. Rolling and squeezing them, making himself moan all the louder. So lost in sensation, release finally came with a ragged growl torn from his throat. He looked over into the mirror watching streaks of white come slide down the black glove. He licked his lips at the sight. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something extremely sexy about that visual.

He eyes moved over the vision before him. His hand still moving slowly on his semi erect cock. The rings on his fingers glistening in the low light. He caught his dark eyes through the hair covering his face. A sexy, dark smirk slid across his face, as he panted softly completely satisfied by his own hand.


End file.
